Black and Blue
by Doc House
Summary: Thanks to CJ, Toby's rushed to the ER.


TITLE: Black and Blue. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
"Toby, I'm so sorry!" CJ screamed as she ran after Toby, who was rushing towards his office.  
  
"I think it's broken!" Toby snapped, refusing to look back at her.  
  
"I thought you were out of the car," CJ defended as Toby rushed into his office.  
  
"Ginger, I need ice!" Toby yelled when he came up to Ginger's desk. "Fast!"  
  
"Yes sir," Ginger took off to get the ice when CJ walked up to Toby.  
  
"Get away from me!" Toby snapped, trying to kick her away. "My hand is broken."  
  
"Toby, I swear I thought you were out of the car," CJ said quietly.  
  
"You asked me if I was out of the car, I said no, and you still shut the door! My hand was still in there."  
  
"I'm sorry," CJ said again.  
  
"What's going on?" Josh walked in, and saw Toby holding his right hand fiercely and CJ trying to comfort him, but he kept swinging his foot in her direction to keep her away. "Toby practicing his soccer?" He asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Here's the ice!" Ginger ran in and handed it to Toby. He released his hand, and saw part of the damage already forming.  
  
"Oh my God," Ginger stood back and said, shocked. "What happened Toby?"  
  
"I've never seen a hand that color," Josh backed up, feeling as though he was going to vomit.  
  
"Toby," CJ felt like crying. She tried to walk over to him, but he shook his head. "I think you should go to the doctor."  
  
"How are you not crying?" Josh asked. "I'd be balling like a baby. What happened to it?"  
  
"I accidentally slammed his hand in the car door," CJ mentioned. "We were running late since his car broke down and I had to pick him up. I thought he was out of the car."  
  
"Ginger," Toby said calmly. "Will you tell Leo I won't be able to make staff this morning," He said, way too calmly that made everyone a bit worried he was going to snap. "And I also need someone to drive me to the emergency room."  
  
"Toby," CJ started but was hushed by Toby walked into his office and kicking the door shut. He yelled for anyone to drive him besides CJ before he sat down on his couch. Finally, for the first time that morning since the incident, Toby screamed in pain. Which echoed through the halls of the entire White House.  
  
"I think he's hurting," Josh mentioned after releasing his ears. "I've never heard him scream like that."  
  
"I feel so bad," CJ paced. "Ginger, tell Leo I can't make it to staff either."  
  
"He won't let you drive him," Josh mentioned.  
  
"I know," CJ nodded. "You are. Then, after you get him in the ER, I'll be waiting and take him over at that point. Then you can come back and get work done and I can help Toby, since this was my fault." CJ said, angrily. "So tell Leo Josh will be late for staff."  
  
"Okay," Ginger nodded and took off.  
  
"Get him ready," CJ demanded and took off. "I'll meet you there. And don't tell Toby about this!"  
  
"Yeah," Josh mumbled and knocked on Toby's office door. "Hey Toby?"  
  
"I need pain pills," Toby mumbled. Josh could see the redness in his eyes, and it startled him. He's never seen Toby cry before.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital, big guy." Josh nodded and stepped back as Toby walked out. "You want me to pull the car around?" Josh walked behind him.  
  
"Yes," Toby nodded.  
  
Josh ran out the doors and told Toby to wait for him at the exit. Toby leaned against the wall, and tried to hide the enormous pain that was throbbing in his hand. Before he knew it, Josh sped up to the exit, nearly running over Donna as she was walking in.  
  
"Where are you going?" Donna asked as Josh jumped out and opened the door for Toby. "God Toby, what happened to your hand?" Donna squealed as she saw the darkness that was worse than before.  
  
"I'm taking him to the ER, make sure Ginger told Leo what was going on and I'll be back soon." Josh said as he shut the door after Toby was in, triple checking that every part of his body was inside the car before doing so.  
  
"I hope you feel better," Donna said to Toby as Josh jumped in and took off.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
CJ waited for a while until she saw Josh drive up to the entrance. CJ emerged from the ER and opened the door for Toby.  
  
"What are you doing?" Toby questioned.  
  
"She's taking you in," Josh mentioned. "I have to get back to work."  
  
"I'm in too much pain to argue," Toby moaned and got out of the car, refusing CJ's help in.  
  
"Thanks Josh," CJ smiled quickly and shut the door. Josh drove off.  
  
"I need to see a doctor," Toby walked up to the front desk and mentioned. "As soon as possible."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" The receptionist asked. Toby didn't hesitate before taking off the ice pack and divulging the swollen and badly bruised hand. "I need you to fill out these papers before we can get you in," She said softly, as if waiting for him to start screaming at her. "Just medical background and personal information."  
  
"I write with me right hand," Toby glared. "Which is about to fall off any second, and you want me to sit down and fill out a three page form about stuff that the doctor's going to ask me about anyway, and will hardly even look at the damn form?" Toby said, again, very calmly.  
  
"I'll help you," CJ stepped up and mentioned.  
  
"You've helped enough," Toby snapped. "Give me the damn form," He grabbed it with his left hand and walked over to the waiting area.  
  
CJ sat in the seat across from him and watched as he attempted to fill out the form with his left hand. He tried to hold it down with his right, but was unsuccessful. He was in obvious pain, but was hiding it well.  
  
"I know you hate me right now." CJ began, but stopped when Toby dropped the form down.  
  
"I can't fill it out," He mumbled.  
  
CJ nodded and picked it up. As she did so, she moved to the seat next to him. She smirked as she looked down and saw the spelling of his name that looked like, Taly.  
  
"Okay, full name. Tobias Zachary Ziegler," She began. "Date of birth, Dec. 23rd, 1954. Single. Where's your insurance card?"  
  
"My wallet," He stood and put his butt in her face, making her laugh a little. She grabbed the wallet out of his back pocket and patted his butt to let him know he could sit down. "Thanks." She smiled. She took it out and wrote all the information down. Toby watched as she filled in all the information. She asked him questions about his family history and what symptoms he was having.  
  
"I feel like I'm applying for a loan or something," Toby moaned.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler?" The doctor emerged from the back and called out.  
  
"Right here," Toby stood. "We filled out the paper work. Can I have pain pills now?"  
  
"Let's take a look at the hand first," The doctor smirked and led them back to a room. "What did you do to it?" He asked as Toby sat down on the bed, as ordered.  
  
"I accidentally slammed it in a car door," CJ blurted out.  
  
"Nice," He mumbled as he took off the melted ice bag Toby had over his hand. "Ouch," He looked up at Toby, who was staring up at the ceiling. "We need to take x-rays, I need to see just how many bones you broke in this hand."  
  
"You think he has broken bones?" CJ asked.  
  
"I can just about guarantee that he does," The doctor stood. "I'll have someone come in here and give you some pain medication, then we'll get this hand looked at and go from there."  
  
"Just put a rush on that medication," Toby said as the doctor walked out.  
  
"It's so black and blue," CJ looked at it. "It looks terrible. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Will you please stop saying that," Toby looked at her. "It was an accident, just like you said."  
  
"You don't hate me?" She asked, feeling guilty.  
  
"I don't hate you," Toby looked at her as if that was to stupidest thing she ever said to him. "Why would I hate you?"  
  
"I broke your hand," CJ leaned against the wall.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby moaned. Just then, the nurse walked in with the shot of pain medication and Toby finally smiled for the first time that morning.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"What the doctors say?" Josh ran up to CJ and Toby when they got back to the White House.  
  
"Six broken bones," CJ moaned as she helped Toby stand up straight. "He needs to wear the cast for a while and follow up with his doctor in four weeks. And they gave him a lot of pain medication," She mentioned as Toby started playing with Josh's face.  
  
"You're pretty," Toby mumbled.  
  
"He's been telling everyone that since we left," CJ moaned and dragged Toby forward.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?" Josh asked, keeping back as they walked.  
  
"I need to do the press briefing since I missed the one this morning and saw Will do it. You did better then he did."  
  
"That's what I've been saying," Josh smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I have to fix it and then I'll take him home. But he lives to far away and the briefing is in a few minutes," CJ said as they reached Toby's office and she placed him on his couch, where he quickly started snoring.  
  
"Can you watch him?" CJ asked. "Just for ten minutes. I'll wrap everything up quickly."  
  
"I have a meeting with Leo. We're meeting with someone about the NCCC."  
  
"What about Will?"  
  
"Leo sent him to the hill for punishment on the bad job he did with the press this morning."  
  
"Okay, I'll have Ginger keep an eye on the office. He should sleep the whole time," CJ nodded and walked out. Josh smirked at Toby once more and followed her out, closing the door behind him.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
CJ's ten-minute idea with the press went out the window when she realized that the press had a huge agenda that day. Josh completely forgot about Toby and never checked in on him. Toby woke up shortly before CJ finished with her briefing and sat up.  
  
"How's the hand?" Jed asked. He was sitting on top of Toby's desk when Toby woke.  
  
"I never thought it could throb this much," Toby mentioned, not even attempting to stand since the President was in the room. "You don't mind if I don't stand, do you sir?"  
  
"I don't think that's a problem," Jed jumped off and smiled. "From the stories I've heard today, it looked pretty bad."  
  
"Well, word of advice. Don't tick CJ Cregg off," Toby moaned as he sat back and shut his eyes.  
  
"I apologized," CJ walked in and smiled at the President. "Good afternoon sir."  
  
"Claudia, stop beating up Toby," Jed winked and walked over to Toby. "Go home and take the rest of the day off. I'll call you in the morning and see how you feel."  
  
"You'll call me in the morning?" Toby looked up at the President.  
  
"Sometimes I even forget who I am," Jed joked. "If you feel like crap, I don't want you here at work. You're bad enough when you feel good, I don't want to see you when you feel like crap."  
  
"Thank you sir," Toby moaned as Jed walked out.  
  
"Sorry," CJ shrugged. "The press when on a rampage."  
  
"Stop apologizing," Toby ordered.  
  
"I need to do something for you, I feel like crap for doing this to you," CJ snapped.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"You want me to strip for you?" CJ smirked.  
  
"Really?" Toby smiled and looked up.  
  
"Not on your life, Pokey." CJ laughed and sat next to him. She gently grabbed his right hand and brought it on her lap. She bent down and kissed it gently. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Hey," Toby took his good hand and brushed CJ's cheek with it, and brought her face to look at him. "Don't worry about it." He whispered as he smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"I do anyway," She smirked and patted his knee. "What can I do for you right now?"  
  
"Besides strip?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes," She glared.  
  
"I want to go home and take more pain pills."  
  
"Done."  
  
The End 


End file.
